LaBelle
A teenage Welf girl who is travelling with Sadick and K'ale while they search for Fay. She sees them as part of her "pack" now, having left her former pack led by her former crush Leonard. LaBelle was actually born to a rich family and led a pampered life, but she didn't like the rules imposed on her, She fell in love with the roguish Leonard, whom she met at the Demon Market and assisted his making off with some stolen goods. She followed him and his partner-in-crime Cutter, and became a runaway with them. Eventually she realized that she was just "one of the guys" to Leonard and decided to leave the pack. She briefly had possession of Kavonn's Staff, which she tried to sell at the Demon Market but could not get a good price for. When Kavonn discovered her trying to pawn it off, she beat a hasty retreat and found out what made it special when it successfully warded off a hair-attack by Kavonn and knocked one of his shopkeeper friends over. When she was alone, she decided to give it a test run. She accidently turned a bird into a monster and then blew it up. So her first wish? A perm and a boob-job of course! Actually, she transformed herself to look like the Welf version of that Bunny girl Leonard seemed to be so keen on, with the intent of going back and lording her newfound "good looks" over him. Without a mirror however, she failed to notice another change to her appearance included some slits under her eyelids... Brazen LaBelle decided that with her magic wand, she could walk anywhere now and decided to take the shortcut through bad Welf territory. Unfortunately for her, as the sharks started to circle, Kavonn was casting a spell on his missing staff to make sure it works in his hands only. Luckily for her, Sadick and K'ale happened to be nearby and saved her tail. LaBelle let it slip that she'd seen the missing Lemuro boy Bojo, much to K'ale's delight. Before the night was over however, Kavonn and Daray arrived at a trading post that Sadick had taken, intent on getting the staff back from LaBelle. A short skirmish ensued, with Kavonn shot by Sadick, Daray being strangled by a Lemuro tail, and LaBelle huddling in fear behind some Lemuro pelts. Instead of giving her what-for though, Kavonn let her off with a warning, seeing she'd already been "marked". LaBelle led Sadick and K'ale to her former home to retrieve Bojo. While she was there, Leo and Cutter expressed surprise over her sudden change in appearance, and pointed out her eyes had the slits in them. LaBelle started to wonder if this was somehow part of her "real" punishment, though she wasn't sure what that would be. She was mainly uspet about her weird eyes! LaBelle had become quite attached to the idea of having her own pack with the two guys, and refused to go her own way after reuniting Bojo and K'ale. She told Sadick that he needed her help after the way she "handled" Kavonn, which she considered better than how Sadick handled it. When it was found out that Sadick's sister would be at King Samrick's Party, LaBelle tried to help get the trio inside with her looks but ultimately they ended up dressing K'ale in drag with more success. She proved that she'd fight for her pack when she rescued Sadick from pyschic-assisted suicide by an extremely angry Kavonn, and helped Sadick shave the warlock nearly bald so he couldn't use his prehensile hair on them. Too bad that plan didn't work, he grew it back anyway and then smacked her in the face with the chair he was tied to. At the end of the night, Kavonn fixed her broken jaw but also placed a sort of curse on her that would cause her to turn into a trollish beast if she lost her temper or did otherwise brutish things. Doing good deeds however, as he said, would reflect in her appearance. Category:Welves Category:Forest Folk Category:Main Characters Category:Characters